


Fading marks

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsdiscuss, wait and fade.





	Fading marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> This is 100% [Jessie‘s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) fault. I don’t even like hickeys and marking, but I couldn’t get this out of my head once it popped in there (it’s because I wrote [Later, mate!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267605) for her, idk what happened but I liked writing the marking), so here, have some hickeys, and blame them on Jessie xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175616110342).)

“Derek,” Stiles groaned when he saw himself in the mirror, and Derek smiled from the bed. “We’ve discussed this, not above the collar, not when I have work.”

“Sorry,” Derek said. Lied, really, he wasn’t sorry at all, and Stiles knew it. He huffed out a breath but smiled too, then he put his finger over the bruise on his neck. “Wait, wait.” Derek came up to him and trailed soft fingers over the bruise. “In a minute.”

Stiles bared his neck for him, but then he put his fingers back and Derek sighed sadly as he watched it fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> And as usual, if I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know!


End file.
